


A Lady Visits

by Dotdotbeepdot



Series: My Storyline [17]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, overall just a very fluffy and cute fic, that's my favorite tag now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotdotbeepdot/pseuds/Dotdotbeepdot
Summary: Silver brings his girlfriend over for a few days and struggle to find some alone time.
Relationships: Dr. Iplier/The Host, Googleiplier/Bim Trimmer, King of the Squirrels/Bingiplier, Silver Shepherd/Roxanne, the last two are only mentioned - Relationship
Series: My Storyline [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567675
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	A Lady Visits

The door opened with a slam and alerted a good deal of people. A couple poked their heads over the couch to see who was making a ruckus. They only saw a mop of orange hair before a handful of the egos on the couch recognized who it was and jumped to their feet, climbing over the backs of the couches and tripping on the hardwood floor.

“Roxanne!”

The short woman barely had time to hang up her coat with the help of Silver before being tackled by the Jims and Yan. Silver yelped and immediately grabbed King before he could join the pile. He adjusted his hold on King’s squirming body.

“Alright, alright, hey!” Silver shouted in a useless effort to get King to stop struggling and kick the other three off Roxanne. “Guys! Don’t suffocate her.” Silver couldn’t even see his girlfriend over the bodies wrapped around her.

“But we haven’t seen her since last Christmas!” a mop of crimson red hair popped up and pouted at Silver. Roxanne laughed underneath both the Jims.

“I’m sorry I’ve been too busy to visit,” her muffled reply came. “The hospital is pretty grueling― _oof!”_

King escaped Silver’s clutches with a swift kick to the crouch and crashed down on the Roxanne pile, wriggling past both the Jims to cling onto her like a leech. Now with the Jims’ resituationing themselves to collapse onto King’s back, Silver could see Roxanne’s laughing face. Despite her obvious joy of seeing some of her favorite egos, Silver could tell that they were starting to weigh her down― literally.

“Alright, that’s enough for now,” Silver reached down and picked up both the Jims, thanking whatever god above when they let him pick them up no probably. He wasn’t worried about the Jims, they loved to be picked up and tossed around. He was more worried about getting King off her. “Yan can you help me get your brother off of Roxanne?”

“Hell no,” Yan― who had just watched the pile on with a little giggle― got up and stood behind Silver. “He’ll bite me if I tried.”

King uncovered himself from where he was buried in Roxanne’s throat and narrowed his eyes at the two. He bounced as Roxanne laughed again.

“It’s okay. I can handle one of them. King’s very light.” Roxanne threw up a hand and Yan was quick to help her up. King still clung to her like a kola, arms and legs wrapped around her middle and head resting on her chest. Roxanne rubbed his back and smiled down at him. “How have you been, sweetie?”

King gave her a full grin and Roxanne gave him an awe. She grabbed his chin with her other hand, causing King giggle and squirm.

“You haven’t been brushing your teeth!” she gasped dramatically. King brought up his own hand to try and swipe her away.

“I don’t like to!” he cried out, still giggling softly, face steadily growing red.

“You need to brush your teeth so they don’t fall straight out of your head,” Roxanne let go of his chin and let his head drop back down to her chest. “But you're too cute to yell at.”

“Sometimes I feel like you love King more than me.” Silver joked.

“Oh, she does.” RJ responded from where he still hung from Silver’s arms. CJ laughed beside him― also still suspended in his arms.

“It’s obvious.” he added, leaving both twins giggling. Silver rolled his eyes as the other three joined in. As petty payback, he dropped both the twins and laughed as they yelped while tumbling to the ground.

“Well, hello there,” everyone looked up from the twins to see none other than Illinois. He all but strutted over and grabbed Roxanne’s hand, bending down to kiss it. “I don’t think we have met, love. Name’s Illinois, nice to meet me.” He punctuated his last sentence with a wink.

“Illinois, huh?” Roxanne smiled down at him, eyes following his as he rose back up. He was over a foot taller than her, but she looked nowhere near intimidated. “Like an Indiana Jones rip off?”

Illinois smirk instantly fell off and the group burst into laughter. The Jims were rolling over themselves laughing and Yan covered her face in Silver’s cape as she laughed.

“If anything I’m the real deal, not a fictional character named after his dog.” Illinois recovered quickly, smirk replaced with a smug grin.

“So you’re telling me your real name is Illinois? Is that supposed to be better?” Yan cackled like a madman at Roxanne, once again, shutting Illinois down. Silver had to cover his mouth with his hand to stop from laughing too. “What’s your last name than? Don’t tell me it’s Jones.”

Illinois clamped his mouth shut, grin a little more forced as he tried to play it off again. “I don’t have to tell you that―”

“Is it an off brand Jones?” Yan uncovered her face and asked in between her giggling. Before Illinois could get the chance to respond, she burst into giggles again and bounced on her toes. “Oh my god it is! What is it? What is it?”

Illinois tried shrugging nonchalantly, but it was obvious he was embarrassed. He looked down at his feet and mumbled.

“What was that?” Silver teased, leaning forward and putting a hand next to his covered ear. “Come on, I don’t have super hearing."

Silence. Then, “It’s Jonas.”

The group boomed in laughter. Even King, who didn’t know who Indiana Jones was was laughing with the rest of them. Illinois was quick to make his escape, probably going back to his room to tend to his wounded ego. They were still laughing by the time someone came down to see what was going on. 

Eric, Randal, and Bing made their way over. “What’s going on? Who are we laughing at?”

“Guess― guess what―'' RJ stuttered through his laughter to try and answer Randal’s question, but as soon as he looked around and noticed Illinois had left, he abruptly stopped laughing. “Hey, where did he go?”

“He left.” Yan answered, still giggling behind Silver. The twins pouted, but immediately perked back up.

“We should find him again and keep making fun of him!” RJ suggested and CJ nodded rapidly.

“Yeah!” Yan gasped and bounced on her toes again. The Jims scattered to their feet and ran off, almost taking Eric out in their excitement. Yan jumped out from behind Silver and started to run after the two, but stopped real quick and ran back over to Roxanne. “Bye Roxy! Promise me you won’t leave until I come back?”

“Of course I won't. Now, go make fun of that ripoff.”

Yan giggled and gave her a quick peek on her cheek before running after the twins. Eric jumped out of the way as she almost barreled him down too.

“Okay, Siv please help me to a couch, King is slowly killing my back.” Roxanne said as Yan’s giggling got out of earshot, placing a hand behind her back to add effect. Silver rushed to her side and helped lead her to the living room.

“I can help with that,” Bing hopped over to help and reached for King.

“Oh no, he―” 

“Bing he’s gonna―”

Both Silver and Roxanne’s warnings were cut short as Bing easily plucked King from Roxanne. King hung like a cat in Bing’s arms, limp and smiling. Silver pouted.

“He likes you better than me,” Silver whined, crashing down on his, now freed, girlfriend. “He hissed at me last time I tried to pry him off Roxanne. I'm certain he would've killed me if Dark wasn't there.”

Bing chuckled and squeezed King to his chest, moving to sit next to the couple on the loveseat. “He would never.”

“He would, Bing. He’s a little criminal.” King laughed like a child at Silver’s accusation and began to settle on Bing’s lap.

“He's just a little lovebug.” Bing lugged King up to hug him to his chest, causing King to twist in his hold to kiss him. Silver made a gagging sound behind his mask.

“You two are so sweet, it's making me sick.”

Bing stuck his tongue out at him, but at least stopped kissing King and instead just cuddled with him. Eric and Randal had joined them on the couches as well, Eric keeping close to Randal and looking nervous.

“You look familiar.” Randal questioned Roxanne from where he was leaning against Eric’s stiff form, using him like a backboard.

Roxanne smiled at him. “So do you. I last visited on Christmas a year ago.”

“Oh, you’re the girl that stopped by,” Randal sat up at finally recognizing her. “Roxanne right? That was mine and Eric’s first Christmas here― this is Eric by the way.” Randal gestured behind him at Eric, who glanced up quickly before looking back down, as well as a tiny wave.

“Yeah it’s Roxanne. Your… Richard right? And I know Eric, Silver talked about him a lot when you first got here.” Roxanne is referring to the time Silver found out about Eric’s situation and immediately rushed to her house to cry and rant about it. Embarrassing moment to think back on, but he’s sensitive.

“Close. Randal Voorhees,” Randal threw his hand out to let Roxanne shake it. “Eric’s personal bodyguard and wood worker at the manor. Nice to officially met you, Roxanne.”

Roxanne gave his hand a firm shake and laughed. Bing had turned on the tv and everyone got comfortable. Silver and Roxanne had settled tangled together― which was quite a funny sight to see considering Roxanne is very short and stout compared to the taller beanpole that was Silver. Eric and Randal have also adjusted so Randal was now leaning his shoulder onto Eric’s― who was still as stiff as a board― and watching the tv.

“Eric, you okay, dude?” Bing interrupted the comfortable silence and caused everyone’s attention to land on the young man. Eric began to sweat and play with the edge of his shirt.

“I-I’m fine, just―”

“He gets nervous around pretty girls.” Randal interrupted and ducked when Eric abruptly turned to him. 

“I am not!” he squawked, face bright red. However, he made eye contact with Roxanne’s smiling face and promptly turned a brighter shade of red before averting his gaze back to his lap, pulling on his shirt a little harder. “I-I-I don’t mean to be rude, uh, S-Silver. S-she’s just―”

“Eric, hey, it’s okay,” Silver held back any laughter, not wanting the kid to burst from humiliation. “I know Roxanne is way out of my league.”

“Very out of your league.” Roxanne teased.

“Extremely so,” Randal agreed. “I have a theory that you actually brainwashed her to date you and you’re actually a villain.”

Silver made a disgusted sound under his breath and Roxanne laughed. Silver shoved her face away, but Roxanne still had her hold on him and dragged him down with her to cover his face in kisses, even if she was mostly kissing his mask.

“Oh, gross. The straight people have arrived,” Dr. Iplier said in passing, even putting on a joking disgusted face. Roxanne grabbed one of the couch pillows and tossed it towards Dr. Iplier. The target laughed when the pillow went straight past him. “How are you, Roxy?”

“Good,” she laughed to and sat back up, Silver following her. She and Dr. Iplier were good friends. She was a paramedic and Dr. Iplier primarily came to her to get medical supplies he’s run out of or in need of. Besides Silver, Dr. Iplier was the only person that regularly saw Roxanne, the rest just had to text and call her. “How are you and Host? Need any more clouting agents?”

“No, he’s been doing pretty good at not picking at his skin,” Dr. Iplier talked as he went to the kitchen, coming back with an orange. “Will you be staying over?” King perked up at that.

“Yeah, just for a little while. Silver and I haven’t seen each other in a bit because of work and all.” King threw up his hands in a cheer and the others laughed at his, frankly adorable, actions. 

“Well, I’ll tell Google that then. You know he’s landed someone while you’ve been gone?” Dr. Iplier took a bite of the spot of the orange he’s been peeling.

“Really? Social awkwardness personified got someone?”

Dr. Iplier nodded as he chewed, clearly glad to have someone to talk about this stuff with. “Yeah! And it’s _Bim.”_

_“Really?”_

“Serious. The last person you’d expect him to be with, but I guess they were good friends beforehand. They seem really happy together, though.”

“Well, I’ll be sure to embarrass them about it later.” Roxanne promised Dr. Iplier and he laughed.

“Hey! Stop spilling tea about my brother and eating wrong and go do your job!” Bing shouted playfully at the doctor, threateningly pointing another couch pillow at him. In response, Dr. Iplier took a bite out of his orange again and _barely_ dodged a pillow to the face. Bing had a _surprisingly_ good aim.

“Alright, I’m going. It’s good to see you again, Roxanne.” Dr. Iplier gave Roxanne a fistbump and headed down the hallway.

“I think me and Eric are gonna leave too, before he passes out from how much blood is rushing to his head.” Randal announced, snickering as his statement reignited the fire on Eric’s face. He hopped to his feet and grabbed Eric’s arm, dragging him up and towards the hallway. The others couldn’t help but laugh at Eric’s whiney “Randy!” as they left.

“And we’re gonna leave you heteros alone to do hetero things.” Bing hopped up as well, King still dangling from his arms like a limp doll.

“We are going back to Bing’s room to kiss a lot.” King said bluntly as Bing carried him towards the hallway.

“Don’t tell them our plans.”

Silver and Roxanne were left alone in the living room, the first time they’ve been alone ever since they came to the manor. And knowing the manor, it’s not gonna last very long. 

“Do you wanna steal Bing and King’s plans for a bit?” Silver suggested, smiling through his mask as he faced his girlfriend.

Roxanne made a show pretending to think it through, looking inquisitively off to the side and rubbing her chin. “Hmm… yes.” 

And with that, she pulled Silver down on the couch on top of her, both of them laughing like children.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly love Silver and Roxanne because they're my only nice straight characters and I love them.
> 
> Btw I'm still taking story request because I just like writing this stuff.


End file.
